Dubium
by hoycahooy
Summary: Hinata is a famous sculptor/painter artist who went lay low for more than a month. the reason? she was dumped by her long time "perfect" boyfriend of 6 years. would she get over her heartache and find someone who would wash away all the hurt? or would she give her first love another chance when he knocks at her heart once again? my first fanfic ever! rated T for now. *evil smirk*
1. Chapter 1

_ah… feels good…_ sighed Hinata after dipping herself in the tub.

 _mm.. lavender really is my favorite scent.. it's a good thing I bought 5 bottles of this bath salt.._

Hinata slowly closes her eyes to feel the comfort of the herb's pleasing scent. As she does that, random thoughts flooded her mind; her work, her family, her friends, her bills, and most especially, her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend.

 _It's been a month now,_ Hinata thought as her eyes fluttered open.

"it's been one hell of a month…" she said while raising her right hand and staring at the tattoo they both got together on their 4th anniversary. It was an infinity symbol, embedded on her index finger. She continuously stares at the pattern when suddenly, she felt warm drops of water sliding down her cheeks.

"haha…"

 _Dammit Hinata! You're not supposed to cry anymore!_

 _I guess I can't really help it._

Hinata then let her head fall back and rest on the tub. She looks at her bathroom's white ceilings and let her tears continue to flow until there was nothing left to cry anymore.

* * *

Hinata groggily wakes up to the sound of her doorbell ringing.

 _What the…_ Hinata thought while scanning her sorroundings. _Oh..I fell asleep in the bathroom, no wonder it was freezing_

DINGDONG DINGDONG DINDONG

"oh goodness! Wait a minute!" shouted Hinata as she scurries to her door. She opens the door and was greeted by a strong waft of an umami smell and a pair of mischievously handsome blue eyes.

"evenin' madam! Here's your order of freshly cooked ramen by the bes-" said the man as his eyes widen when he realized the state our dear Hinata was in.

Hinata wondered briefly what made the man stop from talking. She looks down at herself, and it dawned on her, she was practically naked! clad only in her towel! She immediately shuts her door and assembled her thoughts.

 _What just happened… why was there a man outside my apartment giving me ramen?_

 _Oh.. right.. I ordered ramen 3 hours ago.._

Hinata gathered herself and slightly opened her door, her head being the only visible part of her body. It was so embarrassing that she quickly apologized and paid for the ramen without looking him in the eye.

"I'm s-sorry mister! I totally f-forgot I ordered ramen. Here's the bill, keep the change." She quickly grabs her order and shuts her door in an instant. _so embarrassing Hinata Hyuga! No wonder guys dump you!_ She then places her ramen on the kitchen table and hurriedly goes to her bedroom to change, with a permanent blush donning her face.

* * *

After hours of gruesome paper works, Naruto is finally done for the day.

"Yes! 5pm means office hours are over!"

He pushed back his office chair, raises both of his hands behind his back, and lazily sits back. _If I knew having my own business was this exhausting, I never should've gotten myself signed up for this,_ thought Naruto while watching the view of the busy street across his office. His gaze then wandered off to the line of people waiting for their turn to enter the newest, sought-after ramen restaurant in town.

 _Ah.. but it's always so good to see the fruits of my labor. I guess I should pay them a visit,_ thought Naruto with a huge grin on his face. He energetically stood up, grabbed his coat, and walks off to his restaurant just across his office.

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" heard Naruto. He turns back to see the source of the voice. A man with a permanent frown on his face seemed to be scowling at his direction.

"Me?" gestured Naruto, pointing at himself.

"Yes you! You're supposed to stand in line to enter Konoha!" hollered the arrogant man.

"Oh…right, I'm sorry" apologized naruto. He immediately scurried to the end of the line, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. _Haha! This is fun!_ He thought as he listens to the hype his own restaurant is making.

After an hour of waiting in line, Naruto was almost at the front of the restaurant when suddenly his staff recognized him and went off his direction.

"Goodness sir! How long have you been waiting in line?" queried her receptionist.

"It's fine Kaoru. Besides, I'm a customer for today"

"No sir, I insist. You should go inside, the temperature is dropping"

"Okay then, if you insist."

Naruto walked off the line , and as he was passing by 6 customers ahead of him, he stopped at a certain man. He turned to look at him and winked. He then proceeded to enter the restaurant with Kaoru guiding him. The man, confused, asked the security near him if Naruto was a VIP. The security man chuckled at his ignorance and said,

"Yes sir, he's one. In fact, he's a VVIP. He owns Konoha!"

The man was dumbfounded. He can't believe what he just did to one of the most successful entrepreneurs in town. When it was his turn to enter, he kept his head low in shame of what he has done.

* * *

"Hey guys! How ya doin! It's been a long time!"

Before ordering something, Naruto rushed to the kitchen and burst open the door, shocking everyone who's working. They were all in awe to see the man they respected the most.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue working. Remember what I always say, hard work is the fastest way to the top!" said Naruto while doing a peace sign pose.

Everyone in the kitchen burst in laughter and eventually continued their pace. Naruto was happily watching them work from the sides and he suddenly remembered the days when he was in the same situation as them. _ahh.. those times were tough, but fun!_ He thought as he reminisced the time when he's constantly beaten up by his boss, Teuchi. _These nostalgic thoughts make me hungry!_

"Hey guys! Would ya mind making me my favorite? The classic-"

"MISO RAMEN WITH EXTRA CHARSIU! Yes sir! Coming up!" yelled his workers.

Once again, the kitchen was filled with gleeful laughter.

* * *

"That was fulfilling!" yelled Naruto after finishing his 10th and last bowl.

"It's been so long since I've had a ramen as good as that!"

Even though he owns the restaurant, Naruto had been living off of cup ramens for months due to the hectic schedule he has. It is the first and founding branch of Konoha Ramen after all. He exerted all of his efforts in perfecting every aspect in his business, and yes, he did. All the missed miso ramen and extra charsiu were worth it.

"Job well done guys!" exclaimed Naruto.

After hearing Naruto's compliment, the workers were pumped up and were motivated more than ever. The fierce spirit was unfortunately cut short when a staff came rushing to inform everyone of a problem. Out of 5 delivery guys, there was none left! And there were 4 more orders to deliver! Naruto suddenly had an idea. Since he still has a lot of time to spare, he decided to help them out.

"Don't worry guys, continue working! This small of a problem can easily be handled by me!"

"But sir! We can't do that to you! you're our boss!", exclaimed one of his staff.

"It's fine. Besides, I've been doing this my whole life before I got lucky. Don't worry about me! It's a piece of cake!"

"But sir! I-"

"I am the boss. You should listen to me" said Naruto while winking at his concerned staff.

The staff just smiled and thought how lucky he was to work for a man as great as Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Everything went perfectly for Naruto, he already delivered 3 orders and was down to the last one. When he looked at the address of the last customer, he was surprised because his apartment was also on the same building. _Oh well, better get this done so that I can head back to Konoha._

"Room 307, Room 307, Room 307" mumbled Naruto. _Oh! There it is!_ He rang the doorbell twice and waited for the door to open. Minutes passed and the door still hasn't opened yet. He rang it again, frantically this time.

"Oh goodness! Wait a minute!" said a soft yell from the other side of the door.

 _Finally!_ thought Naruto. The door opened and he immediately delivered his restaurant's usual greeting. However, he was cut short by the sight he saw. The lady in front of her was clad only in her towel! He can't help but scan the entirety of her, so he did what most men do, ogle at her. She has porcelain white and flawless skin, her face looked cute all flushed, she has long slender legs, which by the way what he likes about girls, and most of all, what he found most captivating was her eyes. It was pale, with a hint of lavender. It was mysteriously beautiful.

The lady seemed to realize the state she was in and shut her door immediately. After a few minutes, the door opened slightly. Her head peeked out and she timidly and quickly apologized, gave him the money, grabbed her order, and shut her door, again.

Naruto was dumbfounded by what he saw and what happened. He just chuckled to himself, finding it amusing. Strangely enough, he was unconsciously smiling from time to time on the way back to the restaurant. He then suddenly declared it was a great day.

 _Great day indeed…_

 _Strange girl, but cute… and HOT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_

 _I apologize for those I told that I will update yesterday. The internet connection was suddenly gone because the cables were being repaired. Anyhow, this is the second chapter for Dubium! Enjoy! And yeah, I don't own Naruto. Huhu._

* * *

Hinata stared at the wall the 12th time that day. She wondered briefly if it was more than the 12th time or not, she doesn't know, she's lost count. It was 6 am when she woke up even though she only slept for 2 hours. Waking up at that time is a habit of hers whenever she is troubled. And yes, she avoids dreams that are vivid enough to let her feel, see, hear, and touch certain scenarios again, scenarios that would not let her heal and forget. So for the past few weeks and days, she lacked sleep. She looks pale, considering that her complexion is already normally pale, she has bags under her eyes, and she seems to be always on edge. For those reasons, she decided not to leave her apartment. For how long? She doesn't know. She also thought that it's for the best for the mean time since she can't concentrate on her work in her current situation. But lately, she was thinking, it's been more than a month. She just can't stay like this forever. She's a Hyuga for heaven's sake! And Hyugas never let someone trample them like they are second-rate toys. She has to gain back her pride as a hyuga. Yeah, she should do that.

 _Why didn't I think of that before?_ She thought.

Well, apparently, she's too heartbroken to let her mind think properly.

 _This is the most productive wall-staring ever_ , she said to herself.

After a while of deep thinking, she came up with the best solution, to engross herself in art. Actually, she should've done that in the first place. Art is her means to escape reality, it's her comfort zone, it gives her solace, it gives her a peace of mind. But then again, rational thoughts like these were impossible at those times.

* * *

Dark obsidian eyes fluttered open in response to the light that escaped from his curtains. 6:00am, the clock said. He groggily wakes up, thinking about loathsome stupid mornings.

 _Why did I wake up early anyway?_ He thought.

 _Someone must have been thinking about me._

He regret thinking that way because the moment he uttered those words in his mind, he had a vague idea why, or who, in this case.

 _It's 6 am. Knowing her and from what just happened, she must've been awake already._

He briefly looks at his right index finger, brushing it ever so gently with his left thumb. Thoughts of their memories together suddenly flooded his mind. The feeling of regret always drowns him whenever he thought of her.

 _But it's for the best,_ He thought.

 _Is it really?_ A second voice from somewhere in his unconscious said.

 _I can't feel distracted at this, especially now that I'm closer to my goals._

With that thought in mind, he proceeded to go to his bathroom to start his day and get ready for work early.

* * *

Hinata decided to go out for the first time in ages, to buy some art supplies. She's currently walking towards the elevator to finally start her day. While doing that, she realized she felt so much better after that 'wall-staring session'. She can't wait to get her life back. Although getting it back just like how it was before would really take time.

 _At least it's a start,_ she thought.

She already accepted that feeling disconsolate is hard to forget. That's the reason why she has art, it would help her forget. Engrossed in her thoughts, she failed to notice a certain blonde already occupying the said elevator. She then entered and pushed the button for the ground floor.

Going out for the first time in ages, she felt like an alien from another planet. She also realized that the last time she was close to civilization was two weeks ago, during the delivery guy incident. _Why did I have to remember that?_ She immediately felt herself blush and decided to quicken her pace. By doing that, she passed her desired destination by two blocks. She only realized her stupidity when she bumped into some kid and noticed the different street she was in. She internally slapped herself and went back to her previous direction.

All the idiocy she felt were gone when she entered her favorite store. She was greeted by the smell of paint and turpentine, and the first thing she saw was her first piece, The Sun. It's an abstract sculpture of well, obviously, the sun, exploding. She was seven at that time. It was summer, it was hot, and she was at her father's workshop. You see, her entire family are renowned artists, and her dad was considered a genius when it comes to pottery. So yeah, it was summer, it was freakishly hot, and at that moment, the only thing her toddler mind could think about was to bomb mister sun so that it would not be hot anymore. She did what her genes told her to, she grabbed a chunk of clay and started molding the piece that would lead her to fame in the world of art. The Sun, for all she can remember was sold somewhere she didn't know. She recalled being watched by her father when she suddenly got a hold of his clay and started molding a structure. Hiashi, his father, wasn't surprised. He knew that just like the entire Hyuga, her first born would be into arts. Plus the fact that when she was just 10 months old, she somehow managed to grab a purple crayon and scribbled on anything her pudgy hands can reach. He just waited for the time that she would show a definite interest in anything art related, and the moment she started molding his clay, he knew it was the time to properly introduce her to art. Starting that day, she was enrolled to different art classes. Hinata also remembered that her father sold her first piece under the artist name 'Little H', the same name she's currently using at present. So when she moved out and started living all by herself, she checked out the art supplies store near her apartment building, and was surprised to see a familiar looking sculpture. She immediately recognized her first artwork and was proud to see it as the center piece in an art store. She has been a faithful customer to Crafty ever since, and nobody knew that she was the artist of 'The Sun'. Yes, Little H is a famous artist nationwide, but not Hinata Hyuga. Actually, nobody knows who Little H exactly is. She's only known for her works and talent. No one knows her exact identity, well, except for her family and some close friends, and she prefers it that way.

* * *

Her visit to Crafty immediately upped her day. She was giddily bouncing up and down on her way to her studio, thinking about how glad she was that she finally started to do something productive. When she opened the door to the abandoned space, she realized she doesn't have anything with her.

 _How could I forget everything I bought at the store!,_ she thought.

If she wasn't a helpless brokenhearted ball of human, she was a clumsy idiot! She internally slapped herself the second time that day. It's a good thing she remembered where she left it, and was even more grateful that Crafty's staff are good people.

It was 10 am when she arrived at the store and retrieved her bought materials. She was on her way back to the studio when her stomach reminded her that she didn't have any breakfast. She then decided to eat brunch at her favorite café, Jonin. Arriving at the front door, Hinata suddenly remembered that it was 'their' favorite café. She was contemplating if she should enter or not, she doesn't want to remember the memories. But she's hungry, and the freshly baked cinnamon rolls seemed like they were calling her to go inside. Cinnamon rolls will always come first so she bravely entered the café. She ordered two of the mouth watering pastry in mind and lavender tea to satiate her hunger. On the last minute, she told the counter to make it a take-out. She can't help it. She's far from getting over the memories yet. Besides, she was having a good day and she doesn't want to spoil it by being a nostalgic mess.

She was scrambling on her way out with everything she has with her hands, her bags full of supplies and her tasty brunch. She doesn't mind though, she can manage. Besides, her studio was just one street away. Unknown to Hinata, a pair of handsome obsidian eyes were watching her the moment she was at the front door.

* * *

After taking a shower, Sasuke realized that it was Sunday. He doesn't have work on Sundays. He then proceeded to get dressed in decent and casual clothes, and dried his hair. Sporting a black turtle neck wool sweater paired with a decently fitted khaki pants and brown boots, He decided to go out for a walk and just let his legs take him wherever.

Of all the places his body took him, it just had to be Jonin café. 'Hn' is all he can say. He went with the flow and entered the said café. He ordered black coffee and proceeded to take a seat on the farthest corner. He was looking at the scene from the outside. People were casually strolling the streets, there were kids strutting along with their parents, hand on hand. The sight made him cringe with bitterness, reminiscing his childhood. His thoughts were distracted by a familiar figure in front the café's door. Raven hair similar to his own, and an all too familiar purple coat. There was no doubt that it was Hinata. Was it pure coincidence to see her on this café? Maybe. He silently watched the raven haired beauty from the corner. She looked like she was having second thoughts, but in the end, she decided to go inside. Knowing her, he knew the reason why she decided to enter, the cinnamon rolls just got out fresh from the oven, and cinnamon rolls always come first. A ghost of a smile graced his face briefly, because there was only one exception to cinnamon rolls being first, Him. He then noticed she has two bags of plastic with her.

 _Art supplies, probably,_ he thought.

He continued watching her while she ordered. He suddenly thought for a moment that he wanted to hear her cute stutter once again.

 _The hell Sasuke, why all these thoughts._ He internally scolded himself.

 _You still miss her,_ a second voice said.

 _Hn._

He watched her get her order and noticed it was a take-out.

 _That's weird, she rarely takes out when she's in Jonin,_ he thought.

One look from her forlorn expression, he immediately realized why.

 _She doesn't want to remember huh._

He then watched her clumsily fix herself to leave.

* * *

 _Hey guys! You were probably wondering sasuke is a little bit ooc. I intend him to be that way because of reasons that will be explained in the future chapters. Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed, favorited and followed! Again, this is my first fanfic and I'm just super happy with everything! thank you thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! sorry for the late update, again. I got lazy hehe. Chapter 3 is just a continuation from the events in chapter 2, so here it is! Enjoy ;)_

 _i don't own naruto huhuhu. kishimoto-sensei does huhuhu_

* * *

For the past two weeks, Naruto had been itching to meet a certain neighbor of his. After 'that' incident, he just can't get his mind off her, especially her eyes, they look so enchanting, so beautiful. Plus, their apartments are just on top of each other , hers being 307 while his, 407. He was frustrated, mostly at himself, because he can't seem to have the guts to knock on her door, introduce himself, and ask her out. _I know her freaking apartment for fuck's sake!_ The privilege he's been granted is useless because of him being a chicken. _This is making me hungry,_ he thought. To relieve himself off of hunger, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge only to look at an empty void. Naruto sighed. He has no choice but to eat out on a Sunday morning. Naruto being Naruto, his mood immediately lightened at the thought of eating ramen for breakfast. _Ramen is life, ramen is bae,_ he thought while giddily hopping to his room to get a change of clothes.

Naruto was casually walking towards the elevator, thinking about the benefits of eating ramen first thing in the morning. When he entered the lift, it was empty. He immediately pushed the ground floor button and waited until it reaches his destination. Shortly after, it reached the 3rd floor, and he was kinda hoping for a raven haired beauty to go in. His eyes widen in surprise to see the actual person that has been haunting his mind ever since that fateful day.

 _Oh my freaking kami, thank you!_

When she entered the elevator, she seemed to be in deep thought and was looking at the floor, but Naruto disregarded all of that and was instead thinking of ways to strike a conversation… and failed. Apparently, he's been too dumbfounded of the quick turn of events for him to be able to think properly. Aside from that, he's too preoccupied of the thoughts of how beautiful she is.

 _She's so cute ,so innocent. She looks like a porcelain doll, her lashes are long, her nose! It's so cute, her ch-_

Ding!

To his dismay, they already reached the ground floor and he didn't even utter a single word! He watched her scurry out the building until she blended in the crowd of people roaming the streets. Naruto, with his positive demeanor, thanked kami for a wonderful morning. Even though he didn't get to talk to her, seeing her beautiful self alone is enough to brighten his day. And so, our energetic blonde, donning a huge grin on his face, was casually strolling the streets with thoughts of ramen and a certain white eyed beauty.

* * *

A blank canvass. She's been staring at it for almost two hours now. Sure, everything white and pure calms her mind and can stimulate creative ideas out of her, but not this time. She doesn't have any ounce of idea what piece to work on! when she arrived at the studio, she grabbed a simple beige apron, wrapped it around her, and immediately started preparing her sculpting tools and clay because she was sure that she wanted to flex those unused muscles, and make a master piece worthy of a comeback. But then, nothing came to mind. So she spent the first hour inside her shabby studio, kneading clay mindlessly. When she finally decided that it wouldn't do her any good, she stood up, washed her hands clean, and started assembling her painting tools. She went to the storage room and grabbed a 36 by 27 canvass board, along with her case of brushes. When she was about to set everything up, she realized she forgot something and went back inside the cramped room to grab some paint. She finally has everything that she needed and set everything up to her liking. She sat on the stool and grabbed a pencil to draw a rough sketch for her comeback piece. The tip of the pencil lead was mere centimeters away from marking the canvass board when she realized she doesn't have a rough sketch to draw, because apparently, her supposed to be creative mind is not cooperating with her, at all! So she sat there for roughly two hours, staring at the whiteness of the canvass board. At first, she brainstormed and thought of any random ideas that might help her, but eventually, those thoughts faded into nothingness. Her mind is empty enough that an ant could live inside and start a colony. So yeah, that's how our dear Hinata got stuck inside her studio for four straight hours and a half. Deflated, she decided to resign for the day and seek the comfort of her apartment. After everything had been tidied up, she took off her trusty apron, neatly folded it, and placed it to where it was usually kept. She then locked her studio up and dejectedly strolled the streets to go back to her apartment.

* * *

Naruto ended up staying out for the whole day. After eating his satisfying breakfast at Konoha, he decided to stay for a while and check how things were doing. At around noon, people flocked to the ramen bar and things started getting busy. He was elated to see so many people inside despite it being Sunday. He went to the receiving area to help greet people as they come in. most of the customers were familes, some with their group of friends, some in pairs, and others by themselves. He noticed a group of women giggling while glancing his way. Being the cheerful guy that he is, he gave them his billion dollar smile and thought nothing of it. He then continued greeting the upcoming customers.

"I didn't know you can flirt, Naruto"

Naruto, upon hearing the familiar voice, immediately turned to where it came from.

"KAKASHI!" he exclaimed, hugging the man. "when did you get in? I didn't see you at all!"

"Well, you were flirting when I went inside", snickered Kakashi.

"oh. that was flirting? I thought I was just being nice! It's rude to ignore customers when they're genuinely smiling at you right?", explained Naruto.

Kakashi facepalmed.

"anyway, what brings you here?", Naruto asked.

"uh, nothing really, my legs decided to come here. Plus it was a good thing that I caught you here. I needed some noise, the neighborhood got eerily quiet when you moved out six months ago", admitted Kakashi.

"aaaaaawe... Kakashiiiiiiii…"

"shut up, Naruto."

"heh. Why don't we get a table and catch up? You order anything, it's on the house", offered Naruto.

Kakashi, never being one who rejects good offers, followed Naruto to a table. They settled down, he ordered, then chatted away with his kouhai. You see, Kakashi was Naruto's senpai and neighbor. Heck, he considers him his older brother! He was two years ahead of him way back in highschool. Whenever he gets in trouble at school, Kakashi was the one who saves him and lets him escape detention without the teacher knowing. They also play the same sport, baseball, and both were on the varsity team. Kakashi's friends are also his friends due to the fact that he doesn't get along with the students his year. They connect with each other because both were orphans and adopted. Aside from that, their foster parents are good friends, and again, they're neighbors. In College, they were roommates, they also took the same course, Business Management. Kakashi was pretty much Naruto's mentor and guide in everything he does. They were on each other's back until Naruto moved out to be much closer to his business. They hadn't met since then, that's why both were engrossed in catching up with each other that they didn't notice the time. It was almost 3 in the afternoon when Kakashi left the restaurant.

Shortly after, Naruto followed and was now strolling back to his apartment. He then remembered he needed to buy groceries to stock up his empty cabinets and fridge. He entered the grocery store near his apartment and took what he needed. After paying at the cashier, he was suddenly greeted by an applause, confetti, and congratulations at the same time. Confused, Naruto just stood there, his eyes wide.

"Congratulations sir! You are the 100th customer to shop at our store on its 10th year anniversary! With that, we give you a 3 day stay at the famous Juken inn and hotspring in Hakone! All expenses paid! All you need to do is fill up these forms and take a picture with us, the staff, including the owner! Yay!"

"Woah" , dumbfoundedly replied Naruto. After a few more seconds, he exclaimed, "Really?! Yatta! Lucky me!", realizing just then what happened. He immediately filled up three forms and went picture taking with everyone. He was then informed that the trip would be this upcoming Wednesday. After everything, he giddily went back to his apartment, excitement filling every nook and cranny of his body.

* * *

When Hinata arrived in her cozy apartment, she immediately went to her room to meditate. After a few moments of mind deliberation, she finally concluded a reason why she can't seem to think of ideas for a comeback piece. She was uninspired! Well yeah, obviously because she was just starting to recover from an unexpected tragedy. _Duh, hinata,_ she thought. Instead of drowning herself in grief, she thought of ways to feel inspired again. She had things in mind but felt that they weren't enough for her to have an inspiration. So, she grabbed her phone and called someone for advice. After the third ring, a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hinata-nee! Are you all right?! Is everything okay?!", squeaked Hanabi.

Hinata knew why her sister was concerned, she was one of the few people who knew of the "tragedy".

"Hanabi, of course I'm fine. I just wanted to ask for an advice"

"okay. I believe you. so what is it Hinata-nee?", replied Hanabi.

"Ano.. eto.. I decided to do art again ever since you know, and I'm currently uninspired. Hanabi, how do I get an inspiration?"

"uh…that's kinda hard to answer Hinata-nee, wait… oh I know! Hehehe", giggled Hanabi.

"It's quite ironic really, you advised me this when I was also having a hard time with my designs, you told me to relax and take a short vacation to clear off my mind", Hanabi said.

"right… I did, and that sounds like a good idea too...Hanabi! Thank you!"

"Hinata-nee, you should thank yourself you know, I just returned the advice you gave to me."

"No Hanabi, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't remember that. I love you Hanabi! I miss you!"

"hehe Hinata-nee, same here!"

"So Hanabi, where would I go?"

"well, you can go to Neji-nii and Tenten-nee's hotspring in Hakone. That's where I went"

"Right! Hanabi! You're the best sister ever!"

The two sisters continued talking on the phone for hours. Their topics ranged from their career, mutual friends, future plans, and just anything out of the blue. It was almost seven in the evening when they stopped and sent well wishes to each other.

 _Oh, Hanabi. How I've missed her voice.._ Hinata thought. _I wanna cradle her in my arms just like when she was still a baby._

And just like that, her problem got solved, and for the first time in more than a month, she went to bed feeling contented.

* * *

 _hi guys! i just want to apologize! this chapter sucks, i know. huhu. but i'm glad because the scenes from this chapter are what i intended to write, it's just that for some reason, my mind kept on drifting away, just like our hinata chan._

 _and I would just like to reply to guest-chan who gave me an awesome insightful review! don't ya worry! *wink wink*_

 _Anyway, Hehehe. I guess you already know what would happen next chapter! ;)_


End file.
